I Want You!
by Kahhh
Summary: Tenten o amava, de todo o coração. Neji a odiava, por ter fracassado na missão que resultou na morte de seu sensei.E agora, o que fará, pequena flor de Konoha, para quebrar o gelo que cerca o coração daquele que sempre amou?


**SINOPSE: **Tenten o amava, de todo o coração. Neji a odiava, por ter fracassado na missão que resultou na morte de seu sensei.E agora, o que fará, pequena flor de Konoha, para quebrar o gelo que cerca o coração daquele que sempre amou?

**DISCLAINER: **Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

***I WANT YOU***

* * *

><p><strong>ACONTECIMENTOS.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mais um ano novo se aproximava. Konoha estava em festa. Comemoravam o reveillon ansiosos, aproveitavam as últimas horas do ano que ficaria para trás.<p>

Organizadores na festa preparavam com cautela os fogos que fariam um belo espetáculo naquele céu estrelado da vila.

Em solo, convidados dançavam em meio ao salão, abraçados carinhosamente com seus pares. Em suas feições sorrisos alegres, e os casais vez ou outra trocavam beijos calorosos.

Da sacada do salão, uma jovem observava a multidão feliz. Seus belos olhos castanhos estavam foscos, sem vida... tristes. Trazia consigo uma garrafa de sakê, a tentativa frustrante de espantar a dor que sentia naquele momento. Estava sendo rude consigo mesma? Achava que não. Pois seu coração foi bruscamente pisoteado por aquele que sempre admirou.

_"Ninjas como você não merece um pingo de confiança!"_

Nunca havia visto Neji tão transtornado, e lágrimas desciam dos olhos prateados em sinal de dor e constrangimento. As palavras dele ainda permaneciam em sua mente.

_"Você é uma inútil!"_

Seus olhos lacrimejaram pelas lembranças... Ela fez o possível para proteger seu sensei. Não teve culpa. Sabia disso. A morte de Gai foi algo inevitável, mas Neji não compreende. Era doloroso demais suportar.

Virou a garrafa de sakê, engolindo o líquido com rapidez sem se importar com as conseqüências.

Queria esquecer tudo, ignorar aquelas palavras que insistiam em escapar, machucando ainda mais seu pobre coração.

Afastou-se da sacada, dando as costas para o público feliz, e caminhou a passos leves até a escada. Descia cada degrau sentindo a angústia atormentar dentro do peito e segurou no corrimão impedindo que caísse. Sentia-se tonta.

_"Eu te odeio, Neji!"_

Balançou a cabeça, se amaldiçoando por ter sido fraca, por não ser capaz de controlar suas próprias emoções, dificultando ainda mais a situação.

Após descer as escadas, ela caminhou devagar até um confortável sofá que estava encostado no canto da parede do salão; era vermelho e com bordas douradas, algumas almofadas exóticas enfeitavam o móvel. A garota se sentou com uma expressão de desânimo na face, a música animada que reinava o ambiente a deixava com dor de cabeça e náuseas. Provavelmente a bebida já estava fazendo efeito - afinal aquela fora a terceira garrafa da noite.

_"Pedi-te um favor, e você não foi capaz de fazê-lo, apenas isso!"_

A vontade que tinha era de gritar, contrariar sua mente que teimava relembrar aqueles momentos. Cada palavra repetida parecia uma kunai perfurando sua pele, fazendo-a sangrar.

Tenten lutou bravamente para proteger seu sensei, ciente de tamanha responsabilidade e da confiança que Neji depositou nela. Gai estava muito ferido e não tinha condições de lutar.

Ela ficou lá, lutando com alguns clones que se aproximavam, mas não saia de perto de seu sensei para que não fosse atacado pelas suas costas. Neji e Lee também lutavam bravamente.

A concentração de Tenten foi totalmente rompida quando ouviu um grito e deparou-se com Neji caído no chão, sangrando muito. Correu até o ninja, esquecendo-se de seu sensei que ficou a mercê dos clones. E um só golpe fora fatal.

_"Eu me preocupei com você!"_

Ela entendia toda aquela raiva, perderam uma pessoa que era muito especial em suas vidas, aquele que consideravam um pai. As lágrimas de Lee no velório não saíam de sua cabeça, assim como a culpa, mesmo sendo inocente. No entanto, Tenten temia que nunca fosse perdoada por Neji e sofria muito. Ela o amava, não tinha como negar. Pena ter que esconder esse sentimento tão pleno...

- Tenten!... - foi tirada de seu devaneio quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome.

Na sua frente, Lee fazia sinal com a mão querendo que ela fosse sentar-se a mesa, estava acompanhado de Hinata e Naruto.

Tenten se levantou do sofá e caminhou a passos lentos até eles, sentando-se ao lado de Lee, único que a perdoou e que a defendeu naquele ambiente tenso.

A expressão da ninja o perturbava, estava abatida e a maquiagem leve em seu rosto não fora capaz de esconder as olheiras, testemunhas de muitas noites em claro.

Arregalou os olhos em sinal de espanto ao vê-la virar a garrafa de sakê na boca.

- Se continuar tomando assim, vai se embriagar - Lee disse, retirando cautelosamente a garrafa da mão de Tenten.

- Não me importa - puxou a garrafa, impedindo que o companheiro de equipe tomasse de si.

Os olhos castanhos lacrimejaram mais uma vez quando o viu... Neji... Distante de onde estava, encostado na parede, observando a multidão dançar.

- É uma ótima oportunidade para conversar com ele - Lee era o único que sabia sobre seus sentimentos em relação ao Hyuuga, e que estava sofrendo muito na ausência do amigo - Esclareça tudo.

Os olhos castanhos se voltaram surpresos para o rapaz que sorria divertido. Os demais na mesa acenaram com a cabeça, concordando com Lee.

Tenten concluiu que tinham razão, muita coisa tinha que ser resolvida. Faria isso, não mudaria nada caso não resultasse em uma conversa sensata, afinal tinha a desculpa de estar bêbada. Talvez nem se lembrasse disso no dia seguinte.

Levantou-se da mesa com dificuldade, deixando a garrafa de sakê para trás. Sua visão estava turva e sentia-se tonta, mas continuou a se aproximar.

Neji percebeu sua intenção, e ela se constrangeu ao vê-lo se afastar, caminhando para um corredor escuro. Porém essa atitude não a impediu de segui-lo, estava subitamente decidida a resolver tudo hoje e agora.

Ela o seguiu pelo corredor, a cada passo dado a música sumindo, deixando aos poucos o silêncio reinar naquele corredor tétrico. Pôs a mão na cabeça quando sentiu uma tontura, e arrependeu-se por ter exagerado na bebida. Olhou para o lado e avistou vários quadros, caricaturas estranhas aquelas. Continuou a caminhar, ia encontrar Neji a todo custo!

Logo à frente, avistou uma enorme porta, esta se abria para a sacada do salão, para a bela vista natural. Principalmente à noite, onde a lua fazia seu espetáculo juntamente com as estrelas, derramando uma suave luz prateada sobre as copas das árvores.

Empurrou a porta e sentiu as pernas amolecerem quando o viu, a pele tão alva resplandecendo com a luminosidade. Tenten se sobressaltou quando ouviu estrondos, fogos de artifício rasgavam o céu, jogando cores no céu, deixando a beleza da noite mais radiante.

Aproximou-se com o corpo trêmulo e parou ao lado de Neji, que observava atento o espetáculo dos fogos. Palavras... Elas pareciam querer permanecer presas em sua garganta, estava muito nervosa e tinha medo de perdê-lo. A dor em seu âmago aumentava ao ver aqueles fogos. Se pelo menos estivessem bem, o ambiente seria mais alegre...

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando imaginou Neji abraçado com ela, algo que supostamente nunca aconteceria.

Olhou para Neji o observando de perfil, ignorando totalmente sua presença.

- Fe-feliz ano novo! - tropeçou nas palavras e sentiu-se envergonhada. Foi as únicas palavras que conseguiu dizer naquele momento.

Neji olhou para Tenten, as bochechas rosadas em sua face, os cabelos castanhos contrastando com o belo kimono branco estampado com algumas flores vermelhas, a yukata da mesma tonalidade modulava sua cintura.

- Pra você também - uma enorme vontade de chorar tomou posse de sua alma. O timbre da voz de Neji saiu num tom frio, fazendo com que o resto de sua esperança se esvaísse. Tenten nunca havia sentido tamanha dor. Se pudesse, arrancava seu coração do peito para evitar tanto sofrimento.

A garota sentiu sua visão ficar mais turva, tudo ao redor girava e as pernas ficaram fracas. A escuridão se fez presente.

Neji admitia para si mesmo que ainda a odiava, seu fracasso naquela missão não seria esquecido por ele. Ela foi a responsável pela morte de Gai. Era o que pensava. No entanto, a presença dela o deixava estranho, sensações diferentes aquelas.

Girou seus olhos para a ninja ao seu lado. Deu tempo apenas de esticar os braços e segurá-la, impedindo sua queda.

Neji a pegou no colo e depositou o corpo esguio da garota em um sofá. O cheiro do álcool era sentido fortemente. Tenten realmente abusou do sakê.

Ficou observando a ninja desmaiada à sua frente; o rosto alvo e belo. Neji nunca tinha reparado nos traços de Tenten, ela era linda. Por um momento, a raiva que sentia desapareceu, dando lugar a novos sentimentos. Seu coração bateu acelerado quando tocou a face dela, sentindo toda a maciez ao afastar uma mecha invasora de seu cabelo que caía nos olhos.

Tenten, aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos, tendo como imagem à sua frente o rosto de Neji que a olhava direto.

Se encararam fixamente, hipnotizando um ao outro.

Tenten, por temer as palavras do Hyuuga, o abraçou.

- Me perdoe - Apertou o corpo musculoso contra o seu - Não tive culpa.

Não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas que desciam rapidamente, molhando a camisa marrom que Neji trajava. A vontade que ela tinha era de tê-lo ali, para sempre, sentindo todo o calor do corpo do Hyuuga que aquecia sua alma e seu coração.

Neji segurou no ombro delicado e afastou o corpo da garota do seu, quebrando o abraço. Aqueles olhos chorosos eram necessários para ele esquecer tudo o que aconteceu.

Tenten temia por sua resposta.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>

* * *

><p>TA AI, ESPERERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO, REVIEWS PLISSS.<p> 


End file.
